The present invention is directed to a power converter and regulation apparatus and more specifically to apparatus for use in powering electronic measuring instruments connected to the high potential side of a high voltage DC transmission line.
Conductively isolated power supplies for electronic units operating at the potential of a high voltage DC transmission line which, for example, in the case of the Pacific DC Intertie operates at a voltage of 400 kV, must be capable of withstanding open and short circuit conditions, have good voltage regulation, and be extremely reliable in operation. High reliability is especially necessary on the Pacific Intertie since scheduled shutdowns for maintenance occur only once every six months.
Such a power supply derives power from AC or DC sources on the ground and converts and delivers this power across a high voltage interface between the ground level and the 400 kV level where it can be rectified and regulated to operate measuring instrumentation. A cascade of RF transformers may be used for transferring power to the line side of the power supply. Such a transformer is disclosed and claimed in a copending application entitled "Transformer Cascade for Powering Electronics on High Voltage Transmission Lines" in the name of John M. Anderson. filed Feb. 10, 1977, Ser. No. 767,573 and now U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,701.